The present invention relates to apparatus for the cantilever mounting of a fluid turbine of the type having its rotating shaft transverse to the flow of fluid currents, such as air, sometimes referred to as a Darrieus turbine. In 1931, G. J. M. Darrieus disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,018, a three-bladed wind turbine mounted on a vertical rotating shaft. Since that time, and especially recently, the Darrieus turbine has received substantial attention as an effective means of power conversion. Using a single turbine for high power generation, however, creates the need for a large turbine with the requisite elongated shaft. Many efforts have been made to solve the bending problems associated with ever increasing shaft lengths, one of the foremost of which is guying the shaft from the top. Obviously, the whirling blades create the need for large guy angles and considerable ground space for a turbine installation. A cantilever mounted turbine shaft which is either resistant to or tolerant of bending would greatly enhance the usefulness of such devices.